


Battle of the Bands

by SanaVenus



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free Band AU loosely based on a drawing I found on Tumblr. It's pretty much the story of the anime but music instead of swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Bands

It started with an underclassman’s simple words. “Wow I didn’t know you could sing! Nanase-Senpai plays Guitar right? Why not make a band?” Makoto hadn’t been sure how he had ended up in this situation in the first place, somehow he wound up with a bunch of classmates, younger and some from his class, in a karaoke bar, while he had been self-conscious he hadn’t wanted to let anyone down, and soon felt the urge to sing after a few of the others had had their turn. Now the 17 year old was sat in a chair in a garage with the red head that had brought the idea up. Listening to others perform in order to find the last members of the band. Something about the whole thing brought back slightly painful memories, of performing on stage and freaking out and winding up forgetting his lyrics and trying to save himself on stage. Luckily at the time, his two close friends wound up saving the day. 

Most of the performances were okay for Makoto but his partner, Gou was very against all of them, she seemed to be a ‘connoisseur’ of music, so he trusted the girl’s judgement. A blonde boy appeared on stage sitting behind some drums, almost disappearing but not quite, Makoto had smiled lightly seeing the cheerful boy appear, he was another of his friends from a time almost forgotten. After his performance the boy energetically got up and demanded them to tell him how he had done, “Mako-Chan! Gou-Chan, how did I do?! Am I in?!” He asked cheerfully, the girl glared at him lightly, they were classmates and on good terms but still butted heads, mostly over her name. “It’s Kou!” she snapped, Makoto stifled a chuckle and smiled at his childhood friend with a mellow smile, “We can’t tell you yet, it’d be unfair to the others, I’ll let you know as soon as we’re done.” He said softly, the blonde pouted and slumped into a spare chair, “I’m staying to watch.” He declared, the pair couldn’t say anything against him and allowed it. 

Next was a tall male with dark hair and red glasses that he adjusted before announcing himself, he seemed to be more concerned with the blonde then the judges. “Rei-Chan! Do your best!” the blonde cheered, the male sighed and turned to the judges and did his performance. The blonde turned to his friends again, “Are we in? Did Rei-Chan and I get in?” He badgered the pair; Rei looked at the blonde exasperated, “Nagisa-Kun, stop bothering them.” He said sternly, the blonde let out a whine and pouted, “I’m not bothering them, right Gou-Chan? Mako-Chan?” The blonde said looking at the pair, “It’s Kou!!” The girl snapped, and Makoto giggled softly, their conversation was broken up by a male clearing his throat. 

“Ah! Brother, you came…” The girl said sounding surprised, the red head on stage however was staring a whole into Makoto who simply smiled lightly. “It’s been a long time Rin-Rin,” He said with a smile, this was immediately met with a glare. “Ah! It’s Rin-Rin! That means it’ll be all of us right? Rei-Chan too.” Nagisa said cheerfully. Makoto’s smile faded slightly, this wasn’t going to work, not if they were going to have Rei and Rin, and both of them as far as the brunette was aware played Bass. Nagisa was safe on the Drums, and Haruka had already secured his place as writer and Guitar player, “B-But Rin-Rin plays Bass…” Makoto whispered to the blonde whose face dropped. 

“I can play anything,” the red head replied bluntly, “I play guitar then.” He said arms folded, luckily he had actually came with his guitar, he had planned to play that all along, “Haru-Chan’s playing guitar…” Makoto said uneasily, the growing glare on the red head’s face grew more intense, when his sister spoke up, “He can play rhythm guitar, and we don’t have that yet. Nanase-Senpai is lead guitar, Nagisa-Kun on drums, Rei-Kun on bass, and you singing, that leaves Rin with rhythm.” Gou said with a smile. Makoto nodded, “That’s fine with me, what about you Rin-Rin?” Makoto asked with a smile, Rin frowned, “Whatever,” he wasn’t happy, but he wanted to play in a band, at least for the time being. Rin unlike the others went to a music school; however there wasn’t a band for him to join right now, since he transferred in part way through the year. He’d heard about this via his younger sister and decided to go for it.

This was three weeks ago. Now the group plus their sort of manager Gou were meeting in Haruka Nanase’s empty house. The band still hadn’t settled on a name, although they were leaning towards making Makoto pick it because everyone was way out there with their names, and he was the one who brought them together, and had the most sensible head on his shoulders. They were also fighting because Rin wanted to write but Haruka refused to play his songs. “I only play free,” the dark haired male said firmly turning away from the red head. “Then I’ll write you out of them and take lead guitar for it!” Rin snapped Nagisa was half cowering behind his classmate Rei, Makoto was trying with no avail to play mediator, “Maybe I’d play your songs if they were any good.” Haruka said calmly, this was the last strike. Rin got to his feet and stormed out, leaving his guitar behind in the room. “Haru… That was a bit much,” Makoto started, Haruka however just turned away heading to the kitchen. 

Gou let out a heavy sigh and grabbed her belongings, “I’d better head after him and see if I can get him to cool off. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said Makoto walked her to the door and she hurried after her brother. “With Rin-Rin gone what are we supposed to do?” Nagisa asked with a pout, Makoto gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about it, he’ll be fine tomorrow, for now let’s just practise our parts for the songs we’re definitely keeping.” Makoto said holding up the song book of songs Haruka had written, “Which are they?” Nagisa asked with a sigh, Rin had pretty much cut half of them, partly because Haruka kept refusing to write his part in, “3, 5, 7, 8, and 13.” Makoto replied taking a pen to his own copy to circle the numbers they were keeping. 

The next day at lunch Makoto and Haruka were in their class waiting for the others before heading up to the roof, when a panicked Gou came into the room, “Rin quit!” She said panting she had run from her classroom, “W-What? But our first performance was supposed to be soon…” Makoto replied looking disheartened, “Apparently a band lost a member in his school, so he joined playing bass.” Gou explained, Makoto nodded and looked disappointed, Haruka however had his usual unreadable expression although perhaps there was a touch of worry in his eyes as he looked at his childhood friend. “Then I guess we’ll have to do the songs Haruka wrote with Rin in them…” He said softly. 

The trio met up with the other pair on the roof, Nagisa was clearly disappointed, although Rei seemed more irritated, “It was rude of him to not even warn us, he just ran off and joined a different band,” Rei said adjusting his glasses, Nagisa’s red eyes looked to Haruka, then back to his classmate. “It’s fine, we’ll just learn the songs we didn’t circle. I was thinking we could learn 1, 4, 6, 10 for the battle of the bands next month.” Makoto explained, Rei nodded, Nagisa let out a little whine and sighed, “Can we do it though? We lost practise time wasting it on Rin-Rin.” Nagisa asked, Makoto smiled and nodded, “As long as we try hard I’m sure we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have more chapters, as long as people like it [okay, I might just keep going even if you hate it. I have too much time on my hands and I like this idea.]  
> I apologise if people are ooc, [mostly Haruka since I think his character is already off x.x; I'm sorry.]  
> As soon as I read High Speed, I'll do a flash back chapters as the group as teens reliving Makoto's nightmare in the opening paragraph.  
> I'm debating on pairings, but I literally ship most of the pairings in the show so picking one is too hard. Comment what pairing you want whoever gets the most is used, probably.  
> Also sorry this chapter is really short, I'm using this for my creative writing coursework and I decided this was long enough for an opening x.x;


End file.
